


TT

by Cam_P_Bells



Series: I Listen To Music and Write [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Chlolix, Its been a day, Pirates, Pollen is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells
Summary: I listen to Tongue Tied by Grouplove on repeat and this is the result. But I fell asleep before I finished so the ending is a lot sloppy.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel
Series: I Listen To Music and Write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	TT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain J. Couffaine and the Sea of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921123) by [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson). 



> Kay, first things first, this Au belongs to SorryJustAnotherPerson. They are great and I love their content. Their Tumblr blog literally gives me life. Sorry if I get some things wrong, I just wanted to write something and this song just reminds me of their Au.
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/1x1wjGKHjBI

She was so close. If the chaotic rogue hadn’t stepped in, everything would have been fine. She could take her childhood friend home.

“Maybe next time kid.” Pollen gave a little pat on the younger blonde’s shoulder as she walked up from behind, offering a sympathetic glance before staring off into the night sky. “It’s a nice night. Maybe you could take a break, y’know? Enjoy it.”

“I just want her to be safe,” Chloe looked down at her calloused hands as she rubbed her left thumb along her right palm. After a moment of silence, she continued, “with me.”

Thoughts of past lovers swarmed the eldest’s mind causing her to grimace. Memories of being separate were faded yet nonetheless brought slight metaphorical aches in her chest. “She’ll be okay. Just a little while longer.”

They watched the moon rise and reflect off the sea, making the sight so much more than it was before. Moments before Pollen was about to retire to her quarters, the girl beside her took a deep breath and began to breathe the ocean air. She gave a chuckle, patting her shoulder once more before going to rest.

The liberty was almost always quiet in the evenings after battles that went awry, this was one of those evenings. Alix sat with her shirt pulled over her head as the captain pulled splinters from her back. Some big, some small, all painful. Each movement causes a flinch, adrenaline well worn off by now. As the movements slowed to a stop, she looked back at the captain and received a nod before pulling her shirt back on and double-checking Juleka for wounds. Finding nothing more than she found before, she stood, offering a hand to the other and pulling her up.

“They tried to take you.” This was already a known fact but the way she said it sounded cold, unlike the jokes they used to make. It was also known that the captain cared for her crew deeply, but something was wrong with the light-hearted air they usually try to maintain after messes.

“They didn’t though,” Alix triple checked the girl in front of her for wounds as she spoke before meeting her eye again. “I’m right here.”

“They almost took you.” Juleka stared her friend in the eyes, fear evident throughout her face. Unable to bear it, Alix looked away.

“We’ll be okay. We’ve always been okay. I’m still here, and so are you.” Sensing the panic from earlier return, the shorter girl dragged the other out of the cabin and onto the deck where the air was fresh. “Come on, everything’s okay, Tomato boy didn’t even get hurt, and Fox girl just got a few scrapes.”

Parts of her started to calm down while others spiked up once again. “Mari, is she okay?”

“She’s as tough as steel, nothing she couldn’t handle,” Alix chuckled at her friend’s concern, guessing a month at sea with even the most distant of strangers can make you care about them. Juleka looked down as her thoughts started to bubble “Hey, look at me.”

Her thoughts paused as she focused on the ship’s first mate. “We’re okay.”

Off in a separate cabin, Marinette laid on her stomach, with her burning shoulder covered in a newly replaced bandage. Off to her left, Alya was struggling to stay awake as she held Marinette’s hand, hoping to help cope with the pain in any way possible. Looking up as she felt her hand being squeezed, she gazed at the injured girl quizzically.

“Hey, go to sleep, please.” Marinette gave a smile that made it seem like everything might be okay. Alya shook her head, lightly adding pressure to her grip in retaliation.

“I’m good. I can stay up a few more hours. Just ‘till you fall asleep.” Marinette nodded, doing the same before closing her eyes.

Adrien sat happily chatting with one of the crew members hoping to learn more about the man’s family as Pollen passed by the open door, returning to check on them a few seconds later.

“It’s getting late, how much longer do you both plan on staying up?” Adrien looked at the man who shrugged, before doing the same, turning back to Pollen giving a gentle smile. “Just don’t stay up too late.”

The two men nodded as Pollen walked off, smiling before continuing their conversation from before.

The redhead sat at a desk as he continued to write. First, it was the ship’s logs, writing everything that happened, and potential damage and costs of repair. Then, it was his personal journal. He wrote in it small details he had noticed throughout the day, often adding small sketches to the right of the text. Finally, he brought out a small piece of loose paper and began to write. What he wrote, he was never really sure of, but there was always a crumpled scrap of paper in the bin the next day. 

The Pirate King, unaffected by the events of the early evening, sat quietly strumming on the strings of his instrument. Ryuko standing near his side, hand remaining on the hilt of her sword. Whether she was there for the music or his protection was unclear, but most tried not to question it, and trust the musically talented man.

Sabrina stood from her bunk, walking out her cabin, as calmly as she could, still nervous having not seen her companion for a few hours. Climbing above deck, she quietly called out, “Chloe?”

“Over here.” Her voice came from behind, near the helm. Sabrina cautiously walked towards her, almost scared to fall and break something. Once she reached her destination Chloe gave a small nod before looking over the sea. The moon was somewhat past its peak by now, still reflecting light onto the ocean. Sabrina stood and enjoyed the view as long as she could before feeling the need to check on her longtime companion.

“Are you going to sleep soon?” Not making eye contact as she spoke, Sabrina continued to stare out over the ocean.

“No.” Glancing at the bandage on her friend’s forearm, she frowned. “How bad is it?”

“Nothing too bad. They bandaged me up pretty quick, but it still burns.” Chloe nodded turning back to the empty view. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Chloe did her best to smile, but something in her couldn’t. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. “Am I a bad friend?”

All she got was a confused stare, leading her to face the ocean again. 

“I don’t think so.” Chloe cringed at the uncertainty in Sabrina’s voice. “I haven’t had many, but I know you make do with what you can, and you care, which is better than most”

Chloe laughed at the last bit. “If I cared, then how did I let you get hurt? I could’ve protected you. Instead, I was chasing after a memory.”

“You still care for her, and that’s okay.” Sabrina offered her unharmed hand, of which the blonde took hesitantly. “But you also care about me, and about this crew. The moment it looks like injuries could get bad, you make us leave.”

Chloe nodded, squeezing her friend’s hand as they both stared over the horizon. Neither planning on leaving till the other wanted to, giving each other the time they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, please go check out SorryJustAnotherPerson. They have great Au's, and a couple of rarepairs that are really interesting. Plus Julerose, which is great. Please give them love. 
> 
> Idk how to properly link things but here's their Tumblr: https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com 
> 
> Grammarly is being iffy so if you see any errors please let me know.


End file.
